


Library Kisses

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Harold gets a random surprise in the library one morning.





	Library Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Well, here's a little drabble. Sorry if it's super OOC but it's my first fanfic ever for this fandom and I haven't rewatched the show in a while.
> 
> This is for Michaelssw0rd because she gave me the prompt of library kisses for a potential drawing. But I haven't felt like drawing lately and I felt bad about that so i decided to try writing a drabble instead. I hope you like it even though it doesn't make that much sense! ^^

Deep within the rows of books in the library, Harold had just pulled out the last volume he needed when he heard the telltale approaching footsteps of his partner. 

Of course this signal of John's arrival was only so because John wanted to be heard, something Harold much appreciated after that first time he had been distracted and surprised by a silent ex agent creeping in the library after their work had been done. Thankfully these days they were past the need for spying on each other, for the most part, or keeping a watchful eye open out of suspicion. 

Now there was only tea and coffee along with unhealthy sugary pastries in the morning, a mission, and a man he trusted. There was something rather endearing about it, Harold mused, the way John always eagerly came back to the library like clockwork whether he had been called or not. 

"Good morning, Harold." The man in question said softly as he strode in between the lines of books.

"Ah, Mr. Reese, good morning. We just received a new—"

His words were cut abruptly by a pair of soft lips on his own, and Harold almost dropped the stack of books in his arms when he belatedly registered that John was kissing him.

"What was that?" He asked, face flushed and eyes wide when John leaned away and ended the brief kiss.

"Harold," there was teasing edge in the intimate whisper of John's voice, further highlighted by his slight smirk, "I know you don't get out much but you must have been kissed before, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Reese I know what a kiss is," Harold grumbled, "I was merely asking why you gave me one."

John shrugged, the smirk widening into a smile while he casually took the books from Harold as if nothing was amiss. "I wanted to."

Even though he gaped at little at John's brazen response, Harold was secretly pleased. Aside from fulfilling their duty to the numbers, Harold wanted nothing more than for John to get anything he desired; and he was delighted that what John desired was apparently him. 

As they found their newest number together, Harold's mind kept going back to that innocent but passionate kiss. He knew nothing that could come of it would last, but he wouldn't mind it if a short peck on the lips became part of their morning ritual. Whatever happened, for however long they had coffee and tea, unhealthy breakfasts, and kisses between the rows of books before working on the numbers, Harold knew that in the end they would at least have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is sort of a more optimistic take on the characters, one where John isn't so self deprecating and is more confident in his own worth and his and Harold's relationship, and where Harold is still thinking ahead to the inevitable sad end but doesn't let that stop him from enjoying the little things.  
> Or that attempt at explaining it doesn't matter and it's OOC anyway XD
> 
> I should be studying but nope, writing at midnight instead.


End file.
